Sweet Cherry Lips
by CuPcAkE
Summary: It's a B/V and CC/K story, back in High School. Bulma and Vegeta have a hot moment how will Bulma react towards it. This chapter has little nc-17 but moment no sex. R/R
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Have you ever heard of 'The Ghetto or Cool people' well in this story there called the insiders and outsiders. This story is based on two different groups with two different personalities, The Insiders is a group in which there life is basically partying and having fun (A/N: Not to insult any body here this is just how my story works. Peace ). While the outsiders life is mostly studying and having fun once in a while. The insiders are : Goku, Chichi, Vegeta, Marron, 18, Catherine, Christopher, Yamcha, and Krillin. The outsiders are Bulma, Steven, Angela, Amanda, and Ben. What would a person do to get into Insiders group, some say anything. This is a B/V-CC/G-18/K-Y/?.

A/N: Just a warning this story is NOT based on the book The Outsiders so please don't flame me if it isn't even close to what the book is about. So please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.


	2. The weekends club

Hi I do not own DBZ or the characters except for Catherine and Christopher because their names I got from my  
  
School so please don't hate me.  
  
  
  
1 Sweet Cherry Lips  
  
Bulma's lavender hair was pushed in a bun with two little curls falling from her forehead, she still couldn't believe she was going out with Steven her crush since 4th grade they were in the same class starting 4th grade to 11th grade and finally he had decided to ask her out in a date. Bulma wore a lavender dress that was up to her knee and then it had a big split that reached up to her leg she wore her new boots that she had bought 2 days before her BIG date.  
  
"Bulma honey there is a handsome boy waiting out here please hurry," yelled her mother Ms Briefs from the living room who was serving the guest a cup of tea.  
  
"Coming just have to put my lip gloss on " Bulma yelled as she runned down the stairs caring her lip gloss (the cherry ones). It was Steven hazel eyes that met Bulma's blue/green eyes she couldn't believe how handsome he was he's dark black tuxedo matched perfectly into his perfect kind of muscular body. Steven's jaw almost broke as he saw Bulma coming down she was beautiful body she had a body all guys would die for I mean she wasn't short or tall she wasn't fat or skinny she was perfect her small thighs touched Stevens hand as she went to kiss at him in the cheek.  
  
"Hey handsome ready to go" said bulma as she dragged Steven out the door "bye mom I'll be back before 12:00am" said bulma as she got in the BMW her boyfriend had. "Bye bulma have fun," said Ms briefs as she closed the door.  
  
It was silent the whole trip until they got into the club The weekends club it was the best club in town they played a lot of hip hop, rap and reggae it was packed they were lots of people dancing (dirty dancing). They sat in a table near the DJ because that was the only seat available. They order sodas since they were only 16 years old, the song "If I were a rich girl" was suddenly playing. "Oh my god I love this song lets go dance please Steven " begged bulma as she got up pulling Steven to the dance floor. "Fine" said Steven as he got up from his seat.  
  
Different songs kept on playing like Faith Evans- you gets no love, Mr Vegas- Heads high, DMX- we are right here and lots more. It was hours since they had started dancing and they were exhausted so they decided to seat and rest their butts off.  
  
"Wow that was long we have danced for two and a half hours" said Bulma as she got a sip from her sprite. "Yeah I can't remember when was the last time I had this much fun" Steven said as he studied Bulmas body.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Mean while Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, Marron, Krillen, Yamcha, 18, 17, Christopher and Catherine got ready to go to the club "The weekends". "Yo Vegeta hand me the instruction" said Goku as he started the car. "Here you go kakarrot" said Vegeta as he stole the paper from Krillen. They were listening to the new Jay-z CD. "You guys heard the news, you guys know Bulma Briefs right, ok so she and Steven got a little thing going on ya know" said Marron as she put her red Lipstick on.  
  
"What the slutty girl Bulma briefs nah, he aint the type that would go for hoes" said Yamcha as he took a bit of his sandwich. She aint a slut" said krillin as he looked at Yamcha. Don't tell me you fell in love with her baldy' said Vegeta as he turned around to see a really surprised Krillin. "Nah bro me and her just talked and she alright I mean she gots lots of issues that ya'll don't know about" said krillin as he put his earphones back on. "Yeah right issues my ass" said vegeta as he turned to face the rode. "Vegeta what's up with you and your little woman'" asked goku. "None of your damn business Kakarrot" said vegeta as he looked at Goku with his shut-up-she's-right-behind-me kind of look.  
  
"Were here girls" said Goku as he opened the door to let them out.  
  
"Thanks Goku" said Chichi politely as she stepped out of the car, she had her hair blow-dry she was wearing a black tight tank top with her black caprice and her white Nike Uptowns, she looked perfect because she worked out every weekend. Goku stared at Chichi as she walked sensually with Marron, 18 and Catherine. Chichi was the head cheerleader she was a great athletic but sometimes she got jealous of Bulma because she was so flexible she didn't hate her she didn't even know her so she didn't talk.  
  
"This place is great Vegeta thank you for coming tonight" said Catherine as she hugged vegeta. Her curly hair was tied up in a ponytail she was wearing a black leather skirt that matched her white tank top.  
  
"Whatever woman I only did this to shut your bitching up" said Vegeta as he stared coldly at Catherine, he didn't like her she was too bitchy about her looks and how rich she was the only reason why he went out with her because they were the rules to go out with one of the people of your crew or else your out, he knew she drooled for him so he decided to give it a shot but he couldn't stand her or her bitching anymore so he was going to break up with today at the club. The crew entered the club and stared at all the dirty dancing. Vegeta and Goku had gone to get drinks while the rest looked for a table.  
  
"Yo Vegeta what's up with you and Catherine" asked Goku as he looked at crowded club realising Bulma sitting down next to the DJ, before vegeta said anything Goku got up and left the Bar, walking towards Bulma's table he noticed Steven.  
  
"Hey what up Bulma" yelled Goku as he gave Bulma a soft smile  
  
"Hey Goku" said Bulma as she stared at the rest of the crew gossiping stuff."So watcha doing here with Steven" asked Goku as he watched at Steven starring at Bulma.  
  
"We go out, Why?" ask bulma as she got up to dance on the dance floor with Steven. "No reason" said Goku with a sad smile. Bulma and Steven left to dance on the dancing floor, Goku saw how beautiful Bulma's body was he also saw how she dance as she gave Steven a lap dance, the way her body was shaped was all that Goku saw, Chichi noticed this and got upset.  
  
"Hey was up with you" said Chichi as she waved her right hand at Goku.  
  
"Oh hey Chichi" said goku as he woke up with his daydream.  
  
" Do you like her?" asked Chichi as she stood in front of Goku to avoid him to look at bulma. 


	3. Not another Love Story

Hi I'm back sorry it took me so long to write my 2nd chapter but I had a test to take on Stuyvesant and it was extremely hard. But on with the story. I don't own DBZ/DBGT so don't hate me.  
  
  
  
1 Sweet Cherry Lips  
  
Chapter 2: Not another love story  
  
  
  
"Hello, do you," said a very angry Chichi. "What, Oh no never we are just friend" said Goku as he looked away from Bulma to now stare at Chichi. Goku was confused Bulma made him feel like he wanted her, but Chichi made him feel differently also, except she made him feel happy and wanted. "Now chichi are you going to stand there all night long or you rather dance" said Goku seductively "um I guess we could dance as the song Son of a gun started playing.  
  
Bulma and Steven were dancing dirty Steven was giving bulma a lap dance, She was dancing very dirty witch made guys turn around and look at her behind witch by the way was in perfectly good shape. Vegeta was bored of his mind, he had no one to dance with except the loud bitch Catherine who keeps bitching about how he was ignoring her. Vegeta couldn't stand Catherine's loud ass mouth so he left her standing by herself. He had forgotten why he was still going out with her when he saw Kakkorot, that's when he remember.  
  
*****************Flashback*****************  
  
"Look Vegeta, she's the only one in the group with out a boyfriend and so are you, so how about if you give it a shot" said goku practically begging. "Listen kakkorot I will do it in two condition, you better every weekend spar with me from 4:00 to 8:00, and you better tell that bitch of yours to cook to me EVERYDAY" he screamed. "Whatever, thanks Vegeta" said Goku as he left to give Catherine the so call good news.  
  
*****************End of Flash back**************  
  
Vegeta's eyes wonder in Bulmas dancing direction he saw her perfectly well shaped body moving to rhythm of the song. He's eyes almost popped as he saw what she was doing with Steven he had a strange feeling inside him, he didn't know what it was but it was really pissing him off so he left.  
  
"Steven we gotta go" yelled bulma as she looked at her watch  
  
"Ok let me get my jacket," yelled Steven in the crowed full of crazy teenagers "Wait for me outside".  
  
Bulma exited the club and started walking towards the car when she noticed a muscular guy seating by the end of the parking lot looking up at the stars, she approached him and said "Hey" he looked back to see a really beautiful young female standing near him. "I think I know you, you're in my history class aren't you," she said as she bends down carefully to sit down. "You know me, but I don't know you woman now leave me alone," said vegeta angrily. "Well my name is Bulma briefs not woman, and no I will not leave cause I'm waiting for someone," said Bulma with a smile on her face. "Are you this annoying to everyone, or you just hate me so you decided to start annoying me now" said Vegeta as he started looking at her aqua eyes. "Well for starters I've always been this annoying to everyone so you aint no one new so don't whine" Bulma said as she look back to see if Steven had gotten out, he hadn't.  
  
Vegetas black eyes examined her body up and down with every movement she made "I know I'm gorgeous" she said as she laugh. Vegeta finally coming back from reality said "Listen to your pathetic self woman your acting like your all that" he said a he turned away to hide his red cheeks. "Yeah right, I wouldn't say that if you hadn't been looking at me like crazy" she said as she started humming the song U got it by usher. The humming turned into singing, Vegeta happened to enjoy her singing.  
  
When you feel in your body  
  
You found somebody who - makes you change your ways  
  
Like hanging with your crew  
  
Said your acting like your ready  
  
But you don't really know  
  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go  
  
I've been there, done it, fucked around  
  
After all that - this is what I found  
  
Nobody wants to be alone  
  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
  
Then baby.  
  
Bulma stopped as she heard Steven's voice call her from the car she got up to look at Vegeta who was still staring a her since she started singing "well Veggie, cant say I dint have fun talking to you but you are really quiet try talking more" she said as she ran to Steven's arm.  
  
Vegeta was lost that song she had just sang, it was like she was singing it to him he felt alone. 'Idiot stop fooling yourself you don't need anybody's company especially that pathetic woman's song for you to be going weak' he mentally killed himself as he got up to walk inside the club with a lot of questions on his mind.  
  
  
  
End of chapter, Hoped you liked it I thought It was pretty cool especially the Usher part I love his song his sooooooo cool not as cool as veggie and Michael Jackson but his cool. Next Chapter. You rock my world 


	4. You rock my world

Hi I'm back guess what today I took my test and I failed it so I'm sad and cranky so since this is my story I do own DBZ/DBGT  
  
  
  
Sweet Cherry Lips.  
  
Chapter 3: You Rock My world  
  
I'm sorry I cant, I love Steven, I think" Bulma said as she pushed the male shadow from her lips "No you don't you think you do but you don't, you actually love me and, well I love you back" He said as he approached her "No stop this is not right, I'm confused so are you, you don't know me and I don't know you, so stop trying to confuse me with your words" Bulma said as she began to cry. "Please little one don't cry" the male said as he began humming the song Usher U got it bad, the humming became singing.  
  
U Got, U got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
U got, U got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole lives off track  
  
U know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
It's all about you think about  
  
U got it when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep thinking 'bout somebody else  
  
U got it bad.  
  
1 As the male finished his He gently grabbed her pale face and whispered something in her ear "You got it bad"  
  
  
  
"Oh Shit what the hell was that all about" Bul1ma yelled sleepily, she looked at her watch to see it was 8:50am. "Oh god got to hurry," she said as she got up and began walking towards he big closet. She quickly grabbed a Baby Blue short Jean Skirt with two pockets on the back and a baby blue shirt with white letters that said - I'm not a hater so stop staring- and in the back it said -why are you still staring. She quickly grabbed her Baby blue Tim's (Timberlands) and put them on. She observed her self in the mirror she looked gorgeous. Her hair was loose it was straight with little curls at the edges; she had cherry lip-gloss on with glitter on her face. She ran out her room to her car.  
  
She turned her latest silver Jaguar on and fastened her seatbelt; she turned the radio on to HOT 97. The song you rock my world she started singing the song. She was a big fan of Michael Jackson and Ja rule. When she arrived she part her car in the big ass parking lot they had on the back of their High School. She started running so fast she didn't noticed someone standing in front of her, she then accidentally bumped into HIM. "Watch where your going stupid bitch" yelled a very angry Vegeta "Look VEGETA I'll wipe my ass with your watch it shit, you don't tell me what to do understood" answered Bulma as she got up to straightened her skirt. Vegeta's eyes almost popped out when he saw her skirt being that short, her legs were in incredible shape, he then came back to reality. "Look Bitch never, ever yell at me again because there will be consequences" Said vegeta as he left her standing by herself cursing him under her breath.  
  
She ran again realising that she was gonna get in a lot of trouble. Nest class History  
  
There would be a lot of surprises she didn't know about.  
  
  
  
***That's it the end, no more, just kidding next chapter "The awful nightmare"  
  
Well this chapter Miss Kate (history teacher) will assign History partners, stay tune to find out who gets stuck with who :P 


	5. The awful nightmare

Hey what's up (yawn) its exactly 4:25 AM and I'm bored of my skull so I decided to write this story probably be long but hey what the heck. I still own since it's my story DBZ/DBGT.  
  
  
  
1 Sweet Cherry Lips  
  
Chapter 4: The Awful Nightmare  
  
"Miss Briefs, glad you could make it, please take a seat next to Goku" said Miss Kate as she pointed a finger next to Goku's empty seat "yes Miss Kate" Bulma replied as she quickly moved to seat down next to Goku. "Hey Bulma" whispered Goku "Hey what's up" answered Bulma in a whisper.  
  
"Ok class today I will assign you with partners, you and your partners will choose a category from the board, you'll have exactly 1 month and a half to finish the project I wanted perfectly, now on with the partners, oh yeah you'll be partner up Female and Male..  
  
*Krillin and 18  
  
*Steven and Catherine  
  
*Christopher and Janice  
  
*Goku and Chichi  
  
*Videl and Gohan  
  
*Yamancha and Marron  
  
*Bulma and Vegeta  
  
*Angel and Aida  
  
(So on, so on, so on, so on)  
  
"Now sit next top your partner and that will become your permanent sit, understood" Miss Kelly said as she raised one eyebrow at Bulma who was still in shock she had gotten the arrogant vegeta as a partner. Bulma got up thinking it must have been mistake she had gotten vegeta out of 35 people in her class. "Miss Kelly, Yeah hi um I think you made a mistake when you said Vegeta will be my partner" said Bulma as she prayed that it was a mistake. "Miss Bulma unless you wanna get an F- than I suggest you sit down, now and yes Vegeta is you partner end of discussion" said Miss Kelly as let out a small smirk. Vegeta was about to complain when Bulma said, "Too late vegetable but I already asked," she said as she took a seat next to Vegeta who just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now start remember you guys have 1 month and a half" said Miss Kelly starring at Bulma who was obviously fighting with Vegeta "Now Miss Briefs and Mr Vegeta unless you guys wanna have 2 weeks to finish this project then you better shut those mouth of yours". Vegeta got mad but didn't wanna argue with anybody except the so call bitch he was seating next to. "Look I don't like you, you don't like me so lets try to get alone, you do your part and I'll do mine" said Bulma as she turned to stare at Steven who was talking to Catherine. Catherine was flirting with Steven witch made Bulma extremely mad "Look vegeta can you tell that girlfriend of yours to stop flirting with my boyfriend" said a very angry Bulma "Look I don't give a fuck what that bitch is doing as long as she aint bitching me" said Vegeta as he turne to see Catherine talking to Steven seductively. "You and her do go out right" Bulma asked "Yeah why?"  
  
"It don't look like you are dating her" she said as an offense.  
  
  
  
Well Im sleepy 5:25Am Im going to sleep "GoodNight". Next Chapter: No more Drama vegeta confesses something to Bulma what would it be. 


	6. No more Drama

A/N: What up yall Merry Christmas and happy New Year. Sorry for taking so long on writing this chapter but what happened was that I went to Florida for my cousins Birthday and she didn't have a damn computer so I was bored. I'll try to make my chapters longer and less corny because I just Re-read my story and it sucked especially the dream Bulma had. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I'm such a cornball someone please shoot me.* My sister out of no where comes in with a gun, stupid bitch It was only a joke * Ok so on with my corny story don't hate me if its corny. _Disclaimer: _No I do not own DBZ/DBGT so don't sue me. Chapter 6: _No more Drama_

_Sweet Cherry Lips _

" Woman was that supposed to offend me, cause it didn't" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face." Hmph shut up you weirdo" Bulma yelled playfully. All Vegeta did was laugh as Bulma's cheek went completely red. 

" Miss briefs do you have something to say now that you practically told the whole school Vegeta was a weirdo" Miss Kelly said while holding her blue geeky glasses on her hand.

" Um no miss Kelly forgive me for yelling so loud" apologized Bulma as she looked down at her feet of embarrassment as she heard people giggling. 

" Now go back to work and keep your comment about Vegeta to yourself " Miss Nelly said as she turned her back to continue explaining about the project.

" Yes Miss Kelly" Answered Bulma as she turned to face Vegeta laughing and saying how stupid she was to apologized to Miss Kelly. " Vegeta It's not funny they were laughing at me " Bulma said in a baby voice as she ducked her head in her notebook. " Your pathetic, Woman I would have sent her to hell if I were you" Vegeta said as he opened his notebook to write something. " Oh really you would Mr. vegeta the though guy " Bulma said sarcastically. " yeah I would watch and learn " with that Vegeta got up and said " Miss Nelly you are a bitch and if you think you are gonna get me to work with that little know it all over there' Vegeta said pointing to Bulma who was laughing and stopped at the sound of her name. " Hey that wasn't in the script" Bulma said laughing. "Mr. Vegeta and Mss Bulma outside, NOW" Miss Kelly said really loud.

" Hmph" Vegeta said as he crossed his muscular arms followed by a really unhappy Bulma walked out the room but before Vegeta's big mouth said " You worthless piece of shit, not even good for teaching". 

Bulma closed the door as she left to go to her locker where she new she had to empty it because she was probably gonna get suspended. " Hey Vegeta need a lift home" said Bulma as she closed her locker " Whatever" Vegeta managed to say as he to also closed his locker. Vegeta and Bulma walked silently to the parking lot. Her Jaguar was shining as the sun hit the new car. " Is this your car" Asked Vegeta " Yeah why impressed" asked Bulma sweetly. " No you wench" answered Vegeta coldly. 

The ride was silent both of them were listening to HOT 97 when the song U got It bad played Bulma sang it until she noticed Vegeta sad expression on his face. " Hey Vegeta was wrong " asked Bulma concerned "Its that well that song reminds me of my ex" said Vegeta as he hid his small smirk. He was lying to her he was gonna tell her a lie he did not know why but he was gonna confess a lie to her. " She told me that well she loved someone else it was really hard for me to understand she knew how much I had suffered the day my parents died in the car accident but she still left me" said Vegeta trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Bulma stopped the car and turning to face him she saw the pain she thought it was real in his eyes " Oh Vegeta I am so sorry I should have known better" said Bulma as she reached down to hug him. Vegeta felt awfully good in her arms so he decided to continue with his lie but he was beginning to feel a little guilty about lying to her. " Ok woman I don't need your pity, get of me" Yelled Vegeta as he pushed Bulma aside " Oh my I'm sorry it's that I didn't know your parents were dead" Bulma said as she started the car again.

Next chapter Heart Breaks. Someone is gonna get caught, next chapter is gonna be mad hot so review and I'll post it up. Any ways I'll probably post it up tomorrow or later so calm down.


	7. Heart Breaks

A/N: Hey what up yall sorry for taking so long but I'm damn lazy forgive me * Sobs *. Anyways last chapter Vegeta the liar told a lie to Bulma, because he felt like it well in this chapter Someone will discover something that will change their mind a special someone but anyways I wont tell you the whole thing cause then yall wont read my corny story but thanks to JEN and AZTEC ANGEL for reviewing my last story. So on with my story. *_*

Sweet Cherry Lips.

Bulma drove home after she dropped Vegeta home, he looked kinda nervous after she had asked him if she could go in but he refused so she just left. It was sad that Vegeta had lost his parents but Bulma was feeling sorry for something that wasn't true, she felt bad but she did not know why, she hardly knew Vegeta for her to be feeling sorry for him. Bulma felt a tear drop from her eye, she immediately wiped it away. It was five a clock when she got home so she decided to call her best friend Angela. 

" Hello, The Dai resident " Said a young voice

" Hi May I please speak to Angela" said Bulma politely

" Um sure hold on " said the young voice who was known to be as Angela's little 6 year old sister.

" Yo who's this " said Angela playfully knowing it was Bulma on the phone 

" It's me, dumbass " Replied Bulma playfully

" Hey what up, how was your day since I didn't see you at lunch or at 3rd and 5th period" 

" Well nice day to you too and well I left early cause this boy got me in trouble" Bulma said as she prayed that Angela wouldn't ask her precisely which boy got her in trouble.

" Hmm a boy huh, well well may I ask who the boy was" Angela said as she placed a smirk on her face.

" Uh you know the boy isn't the problem!-" Bulma said as she was rudely interrupted by Angela.

" Uh of course it is, what is you talking about, I want the boys name, and I want it know" Angela said angrily but playfully.

" Grrr, fine it was Vegeta, he got me in trouble, cause he almost strangled her, God he also call me a know it all" Bulma said angrily. 

" Vegeta, The Vegeta, Goku's best friend and Catherine's girlfriend" Angela said surprised 

" No Angela his mother, of course him you stupid bitch" Said Bulma playfully 

" Oh my god, do you know what that means , are you in their group or what" Said Angela excitedly 

" Um Angela calm down it's really not that serious, anyways nothing happened, did you know he has no parents" Bulma said 

" WHAT !!!!!!!" 

" Yep he has no parents that's what he told me" said Bulma a little shock that her nosy friend did not know that information. 

" Oh my god I did not get that information, but I swear tomorrow I'll investigate" Angela said a little sad that she had missed that really important information, since she was voted as one of the most 'Doesn't mind her Business Queen'. 

" NO!!! don't do that he's gonna kill me please" begged Bulma. 

" Grrr fine I swear I wont but you owe me big time" lied Angela, she really was gonna go investigate but she wasn't gonna tell Bulma or she would stop her. 

" Thank, oh oh Angela my parents got home gotta hang up, bye" said Bulma living Angela by herself in ht e other line.

" Uh bye" said Angela

**************************************************

Next Morning Bulma woke up extra early so that way there wouldn't be a chance she would be late going to school. She was feeling kinda happy, so she decided to wear something casual. She wore her black GAP jeans with a baby blue belly shirt, she remembered that they didn't allowed those types of clothes so she put a black jean jacket on top, she put her black uptowns. She curled her long arm length hair, she made it look original. She put a small amount of glitter in her face and put on her Cheery lip gloss. She grabbed her black Nike bag. She looked over her watch and saw that it was 7:30 so she walked slowly to the big kitchen, she grabbed an orange and left to her car. She took out a capsule that said ' Black BMW ' she then threw it and a black BMW appeared she hopped in the car and left. She turned her radio on and put it on HOT 97 they were playing 'U GOT IT BAD' she was starting to get pissed because that song was starting to get on her nerves since she heard that song like 24/7 so she turned it off and put her 112 CD and went to the song ' HEY LUV ' she raised the volume really high. 

When she got to the parking lot she parked her car next to a silver jaguar she immediately recognized it, it was Angela's. When she entered Angela came running from her locker she had noticed bulma coming so she ran to tell her something really important. 

" Bulma..... I have ....... something to tell... you" Angela said out of breath as she grabbed Bulmas hand and took her to the lunchroom.

" Angela what the fuck is your problem, I almost tripped" said Bulma angrily

" You are not gonna guess what I found out " Angela said with a frown 

" What, hurry tell me or I'm going to be late" Bulma said as she looked at her watch.

" Well yesterday you told me that Vegeta's parent died, right" 

" Yeah, why"

" Well that's a lie " Angela said as she saw the anger that was beginning to form on Bulma's face.

" WHAT, nah you gotta be kidding me, that asshole" Bulma said really angry 

" Yep, that asshole, you know who told me, Catherine " 

" Oh, how you get her to spill it out " asked Bulma 

" Easy, threatened her with telling Vegeta that I saw her kissing with Angelo " Angela said with a smile on her face.

" I knew she was a slut, anyways on with Vegeta, I need to get back at him for that lie, and you know what I actually felt sorry for him that sick bastard " Bulma said as she opened the door to leave. " Well Angela baby thanks for the info, but I gotta run " Bulma said as she waved one hand at her best friend. " Bye Bulma and your welcome" Angela yelled as she felt good once again.

" Now gotta think, what to do, what to do" Bulma said out loud as she thought about an evil way to get back at Vegeta for being such an ass. " Got it " Bulma yelled really loud. She closed her locker and ran to her class 'History'.

A/N: Mwahahahahaha I'm evil ha, left you with major cliffhanger, oh well anyways next chapter um......... The Fight, with who cant tell you but read next chapter which will be out soon!!!!!! 


	8. The Fight

A/N: Hey yall happy New Year, I wish you guys luck and lots of hugs. Well anyways on with my story, Last time Bulma found out Vegeta lied to her so she decided to take revenge, in this chapter they're will be fights and lots and lots of cursing so I already warned you so don't say I didn't. Please REVIEW I need reviews and lots of them!!!!! And thanks to all those lovely reviewers who reviewed my story. 

Sweet Cherry Lips

Bulma had just figured out her plan to take revenge on Vegeta, she felt sad, she didn't know why but she did, she hoped it was because she hated other people lying to her, but deep deep inside she knew it was because of something else. As Bulma entered her classroom she saw Vegeta sitting were he was supposed to sit, she placed a small smirk on her face as she remembered her plan that she was going to put to work now. 

" Hi Vegeta, how was your day" Bulma said politely 

" Huh, what do you want" Vegeta said annoyed 

" I asked how was your day " Bulma repeated 

" Well dumbass I don't know yet, since it's still morning " Vegeta said sarcastically 

" Oh, right " Bulma said a little embarrassed. Bulma than took a seat next to Vegeta since they were stuck as partners for History class. 

" Ok class today I will be nice and give you the whole period on working on your project, so you better not waste your whole period chit chatting, you will have plenty of time to do that later" Miss Kelly said as she gave a -this-means-to-you- look to Bulma and Vegeta. " Ok class go on". 

' Great just what I planned, here goes Bulma don't back up you can do it, you can do it , you can do it' Bulma thought as she accidentally said " You can do it " out loud. 

" You can do what woman" Vegeta said as he crossed his arms 

" What huh *Oh crap I said it out loud* uh I can do.... the first chapter if you wish" Bulma said as she put a fake smile on her face, she was kind of relived that she thought of an excuse. 

" Whatever, I don't expect to do anything anyways, so you can do the first, second, third and even eleventh chapter if you want " Vegeta said as he turned to look at Goku who was practically drooling for Chichi and......... BULMA. 

" Oh shit " Vegeta said out loud * Holy shit Kakkorot likes Bulma oh shit, that's not good, Grrrrr why her- I mean I don't care he could like any bimbo he wants* 

" Hellooooooooo" Bulma said for the 5th time as she waved a hand in front of Vegeta's face. 

" What leave me alone woman " Vegeta said as he came back from his little daydream. 

" Sorry Mr. Prince of Insults, I just wanted to ask you something but nooooo, you had to wake up and scream at me " Bulma said as she turned the other way not facing him. 

" What do you want to tell me, hurry woman I got no patience" Vegeta said frustrated 

" I noticed that, well anyways I was wondering if you can come with me to the library so that way we can study" Bulma as she placed a smirk on her face. 

" Me Vegeta, go study to the library you have to be kidding me" Vegeta said as he burst out laughing like crazy. 

* Perfect* Bulma thought 

" Well we can also study at your place since no one is there we will have plenty of time to study, right" Bulma said as she congratulated herself. 

" Uh..... No we cant " Vegeta said nervously 

" And why not, may I ask" Bulma said as she hold back a small laugh. * god this feels good haha * 

" Because my house is a mess, and because I don't want to, got that " Vegeta said angrily 

" Fine, I better hurry since I'll be the only one doing all the work " Bulma said as she mentally applause herself .

It was a long period Vegeta tried really hard to avoid eye contact with Bulma, but every time he took a little glance at her, he would see her staring back. The period was finally over and well Bulma had P.E while Vegeta had Art

" Well Vegeta have a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow " Bulma said as she grabbed her books and left to her locker.

" Hmph " Vegeta answered as he too got up, he grabbed his book and went to the back of the class to have a little chat with Goku. 

" Hey Vegeta, what's up " Goku said 

" Nothing, what about you I saw you checking out that Bulma girl " Vegeta said 

" What, n....n... no I don't like her I was just staring at her hair, yeah isn't it a strange color " Goku said as he spoke nervously. 

" Yeah sure it is " Vegeta said as he perfectly knew his friend was lying. " whatever " Vegeta said as he grabbed his books and left to his next class art. 

********************** 

In Art Vegeta sat down next to Krillin who was flirting with 18 who sat across the desk from him. In the next table their sat Steven, Catherine, Chichi and others. 

" Hey Veggie, sit here " Catherine said as she grabbed his hand so he could sit next to her. 

" Get the hell off you nasty bitch " Vegeta said annoyed. 

" Excuse me, did... d you just tell me nasty bitch, ugh Vegeta I can't stand it no more you keep insulting me how do you expect us to continue our relationship if you keep pushing me away, Just let me help you I'm your girlfriend" Catherine said out loud as she let tears flow down her cheeks. " Listen woman this is a problem me and you need to solve not the whole class" Vegeta said as he gave a death stare at the class who had their ears in Catherine's conversation " And since you want the whole class to know I was gonna do this later but I guess this is the perfect time to do it so, we are over" Vegeta said as a small smirk came across his face, as Catherine broke into tears. " But Vegeta, why I LOVED YOU" Catherine said as she jumped into Vegeta to hug him. 

" Ugh, get off " Vegeta said as he pushed her away and she fell on her butt. Steven noticed this and got up to tell vegeta it was not right he was treating her like this, by now the whole class was paying attention to their discussion. 

" Listen Vegeta you didn't have to push her like that she's just heart broken " Steven said as he helped Catherine up " Thanks" mumbled Catherine. 

" She's pathetic just like you so both of you fuck off and let me be " 

" Uh no, your the pathetic asshole since you've just left this beautiful woman all of by herself " Steven said as he stepped closer to Vegeta who got up immediately as he heard Steven call him pathetic. 

" Listen you faggot next time you refer to me as pathetic asshole like you I will kick your sorry ass " Vegeta said as he gave a you-too look to Catherine. 

" Your the faggot since you can admit that you have no class, no class-" Steven said as he was interrupted by Vegeta's punch. 

Steven immediately got up and hit him in the in the lip causing vegeta to hit him in the stomach, Steven ignored the pain and pushed him to the ground and kicked him, vegeta grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground and slammed his head hard in the chair. The kids started getting in a circle yelling 'FIGHT, FIGHT' while Chichi and Goku tried to break it off. The teacher immediately came in as soon as she had heard all the commotion and stopped the fight leaving a really really bloody Steven and a vegeta with a busted lip. " You two, office NOW " Yelled the art teacher Miss Duquette as she grabbed Steven by the shirt and Vegeta by the wrist. 

" Goku you better talk to Vegeta after this because he's gone too far, and well they are going to end up suspending him" Chichi said as Goku nodded in agreement. 

A/N: Hey next chapter will be out soon so please review. Next chapter DISCUSSIONS between ?/?. Hahaha 


	9. Discussions

Sweet Cherry Lips.

Discussions

" So Vegeta once again your in my office, what happen this time" Asked the principal Miss Dai

No response

" Well aren't you at least going to answer " Yelled Miss Dai really annoyed at Vegeta's attitude.

" I beat the s*** out of Steven " Vegeta answered

" How dare you curse in front of me young boy, you will get expelled because of that unless you change that attitude of yours immediately " Miss Dai yelled as she took a seat in her chair to calm down.

" Hmph, do whatever you want old woman " Vegeta said as he got up and waved leaving Miss Dai extremely furious.

" I swear this kids will kill me one day " Miss Dai said as she grabbed the phone to make a few phone calls. 

***********************************

" Bulma " Angela called running towards Bulma's locker.

" What happened Angela " Asked Bulma as she took her gym shorts out of her locker.

" You haven't heard, have you?" 

" Heard what " Bulma asked really impatient.

" Vegeta and YOUR Steven had a fight over Catherine, Vegeta's whore " Angela said

" WHAT!!!!!!!, are you sure, Steven fought over that whore, are you sure you got your information correctly " Bulma asked hoping that Angela had gotten her information wrong. " One hundred percent correctly, I've even got prove " Angela said as she raised her eyebrow. " Oh really now Steven is going to hear from me, just wait and see " Bulma said as she ran towards the principals office where she was sure she was going to find him. She was one door away from the principals office when she bumped into what felt like a hard wall. " Watch it wench " Bulma realize who's voice that was and decide to investigate what the hell had happened. Bulma got up and looked at Vegeta and said " Ok what happened between you and Steven ".

" Why don't you ask him " Vegeta said as he saw the anger in Bulma's eyes when he had said that. " Look Vegeta either you tell me or I'll beat the s*** out of you for lying about your parents" Bulma said as she quickly covered her mouth, she had forgotten all about her plan. Vegeta's smirk changed into an annoying growl " First of all woman you do not threatened me, second of all I was only joking about my parents, now if you took the joke personally then it is not my fault. " Vegeta said as he started to leave. " Whatever Vegeta cant you just tell me what happened with you and Steven I wont bug you ever again, I promise " Bulma begged. " Okay in one condition " Vegeta said with a smirk on his face." What might that be " Bulma asked. " You obey everything I say whenever I wish it to be done agreed " Vegeta said. " Urgh, I know I am going to regret this but fine, what happened " Bulma said as she carefully listened to Vegeta explained what the fight was about.

" So you beat him up because he interfered between you and Catherine's conversation, god he better have a good explanation for that " Bulma said as she looked at Vegeta who was opening his locker. Bulma looked at her watch seeing it was 6:59 pm. " Oh s***, I have to get home and change " Bulma said as she was about to leave but was stopped by Vegeta. " Woman do not forget about our deal ". " Okay Vegeta, but right now I have to go, I need to go to work " Bulma said. " Where do you work at, woman " Vegeta said not trying to sound that interested. " I work in a gym right next to the mall, well Veggie-Chan I will love to stay and chat with you but I have to run" Bulma said as she ran towards the exit. ' Right so she works at the gym, maybe I'll stop by today ' Vegeta thought as he closed his locker with a smirk on his face.

*************************************

" I know, I know I am late I'm sorry it wont happen again Paul " Bulma said as she went to the bathroom to change since she didn't have time to do it at home. She took her Baby blue sports Bra she usually wore to work at the gym and her baby blue short spandex shorts, she put her white uptowns and tied her hair in a messy pony tail. She applied some Cherry lip gloss and put some perfume on. She looked at her self one more time in the mirror, smiled and left satisfied with what she saw.

Bulma went to the exercising machines and started cleaning the ones that weren't used, she reached the running machine to clean it but notice that someone had started to use it, she did not see who it was, but when she went to next to the machine the guy who was at the other machine told her " Nice ass " She turned to see Steven on it with a smile on his face. 

" Son of a gun *SMACK* how dare you come here after the little scene you did in Art class, and you actually thought I wasn't going to find out, didn't you " Bulma asked as she put her hands on her hips. " Bulma, honey the poor girl was crying what did you want me to do " Steven tried to explain. " Dont give that shitty excuse Steven, I know you feel something for that b**** " Bulma said ready to leave." Bulma honey I.." Steven started as Bulma gave him the middle finger. 

" That arrogant jerk, god and I thought I loved him " Bulma yelled as she bumped into someone. Bulma looked up to see Vegeta with his arms crossed and looking hotter than ever. Bulma finally coming back to earth got up and yelled " How many times have I bumped into you, god sometimes I think that we were destined to be in each others way " Bulma yelled frustrated. Vegeta was eyeing Bulma he thought she looked really hot in those shorts and bra, but decided to come back to reality " Well nice to see you too wench " Vegeta said sarcastically. " What, was that suppose to make me laugh or something " Bulma said annoyed at Vegeta's sarcasm. " No you whore, I came to talk to you about an important issue " Vegeta said seriously.

A/N: I wonder what Vegeta has to tell Bulma, and how this is going to change her life oops said to much just read the next chapter ' Belongings ' 


	10. Belongings

A/N: Finally in this chapter there would be NC-17 scenes no sex but you know what I mean so don't say I didn't warn you alright. Chao

Sweet Cherry Lips.

Belongings.

" Vegeta right now I am working plus I cant talk to you because my boss is already mad at me for coming in late, how about you tell me about it once I'm finish which will be at ten" Bulma said as she looked back to see If Paul her annoying boss was around. " Fine woman but I will not wait any later than ten, understood " Vegeta said as he picked up his towel and put it in the back of his neck. " OK " Bulma answered as she continued her job. Vegeta decided to go do 600 push ups and 800 crunches while he waited for Bulma to finish. 

Bulma was working when she saw Vegeta doing his push ups all sweaty and sexy, she felt uncomfortable but she found it really hard to turn away so she kept on starring making sure she wasn't caught by hiding behind a wall. When Vegeta was all done she giggled, she felt kind of stupid spying on Vegeta he was hot and all but she never guess that she was going to end up attracted to him, she knew even if she did like him allot he would never like her back not because of her looks but because of his popularity (or at least that was what she thought) she knew his 'gang' would never accept her, especially the b**** of Catherine who everyone knew was going out with him for the popularity. Bulma was lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't notice Steven walk up to her.

" Hey Bulma, about this afternoon, I'm really sorry it wont happen again " Steven said as he took her hand

" Look Steven I should be sorry I shouldn't have gotten upset at you for such a stupid thing " Bulma said as she hugged Steven and gave him a quick kiss on the lip. Steven smiled at Bulma and leaned closer to give her a passionate kiss, unlike him Bulma didn't feel the kiss so passionate or even enjoyable but there was nothing she could do since they were going out. From a corner Vegeta watched the whole scenario angrily. Vegeta grabbed his towel and headed to the showers thinking it was better if he took a cold shower and leave.

" Steven " Bulma said as she pulled away from Steven " I have work to do" Bulma continued " I'll call you later okay " 

" Okay baby, bye " Steven said as he kissed her goodbye and left.

Bulma went to ask Paul if everyone was gone because it was her turn to clean the showers, Paul had said yes and told her he'd be leaving so she had to lock up once she was done since she was going to be the only left. Bulma agreed. Bulma grabbed the Windex and paper and started her way to the showers. She looked at her clock noticing it was 10:15 she guess Vegeta was gone by now. Sadly she started cleaning the window but stopped as she heard water running from one of the showers. She guessed someone had left it on by mistake so she went to shut it off only to be shock to find Vegeta showering with his eyes closed. Bulma was shocked by his immense manhood, she looked at his perfect muscles and perfect abs but stopped as she realized Vegeta was smirking at her " Like what you see woman " Vegeta spoke seductively.

" Uh.....(gulp) I.... have to... go ' Bulma stuttered as she began walking away but was stopped as Vegeta pulled her in the shower with him.

" Vegeta... What are you doing?" Bulma screamed 

" Nothing " Vegeta answered as he began to look at Bulma's wet cloth and back at her face, she looked beautiful and sexy, Vegeta wanted nothing more than to kiss her and make her his but controlled his urges as he felt Bulma tense up. 

" Vegeta get the hell off, I have a boyfriend " Bulma screamed as she somewhat hoped Vegeta would not let go of her.

Vegeta loosened his grip as he suddenly was overcome with jealousy, Bulma took this chance and tried to get away but was stopped as Vegeta grabbed her small body and pulled it once again towards the shower only this time grabbing her face pulling her into a long deep passionate kiss. At first Bulma struggled but than joined Vegeta with the kiss. She felt so good, hot and weird she couldn't find the exact words to what she was feeling. Vegeta slowly made his way up her sport bra and unhooked it, he watched in awe as her firm breast touched his hand, he started teasing one of her hard nipples hearing a loud moan escape Bulma's lip. Bulma suddenly realizing what the hell she was doing opened her eyes and pulled away from Vegeta. While covering her breast with one hand she pointed the other one towards the exit "Leave" She mumbled.

Vegeta was shock on what had happened he was confused on how one minute she was enjoying the moment and then she tells him to leave. Vegeta not knowing what to say turned off the shower grabbed his clothe and left without saying a word.

Once Vegeta left, Bulma started crying she did not want to imagine what could have happened if she had let the situation go any further. When Bulma stopped crying she looked at her watch seeing it was 11:20 (pm) her parents were going to be mad at her for coming late especially since it was a school night. She quickly turned off the lights completely forgetting she had to finish cleaning. 

It was eleven fifty when Bulma arrived home she was tired and wet, she wasn't in any mood to get yell at, so she went directly to her room. She turned the shower on and immediately stepped in. After 15 minutes Bulma came out dried her hair with a towel put her pajamas on and went straight to bed feeling tired and completely strange. 

Meanwhile Vegeta was really upset for doing such a stupidity and kiss Bulma, he felt strange, mad, confuse and other feelings that were really hard for him to understand. He went to bed feeling the same way Bulma was feeling. 

****************************************** 

Bulma woke up at 7:40 seeing that if she didn't hurry she was going to be late for school. She quickly brushed her teeth and went to her closet, she pick a short black skirt that had a little cut in the side and little glittery stars in the sides of the skirt. To match that she pick a white belly halter top ( A/N: I made that up so don't get confused it's a halter top but it's also a belly top but it covers a little part of her bellybutton, ok if you still do not get it than e-mail me ) and black dress boots that went all up to the knee. She let her hair loose but curled the edges, she looked at the mirror and put her cherry lip gloss on she looked in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect and it was. Bulma had woken up in a better mood than yesterdays, she knew what she was going to do she was going to ignore Vegeta and pretend nothing had happened. Bulma looked ate her watch and her eyes widened she was going to be late unless she got to school in 5 minutes 

Bulma arrived just in time, she had math first period . " Miss Briefs, glad you could join us take a seat " said Mr. Lopez. Bulma nodded and sat next to Chichi who had the only available seat next to her. Before Bulma sat down she looked behind her to see Vegeta starring at her. Bulma quickly turned not wanting to look at him. 

Vegeta was playing with his pen when Bulma walked in the classroom, he found it really hard to keep his eyes off from her, she looked gorgeous her hair like that her lips shining and her tiny skirt that left really little to the imagination the same for her shirt. The thought of that really made him want to rip the little clothe she had on. He saw Bulma look at him and quickly turned away, he wanted to talk to her but he wont not after what had happened yesterday. 

Bulma rapidly wrote her notes on her book, she was bored not only did she know this but she was way way advanced to this type of math she even helped her dad build things but she wanted that to be kept as a secret. Chichi noticed how Bulma was solving the problems in less than... what 1 minute, Chichi thought she was probably wrong but after Mr. Lopez said the answers she couldn't believe but open her eyes wide in shock. " What are Einstein the II " Chichi asked Bulma who awoke from her thoughts. " Huh " Bulma asked confused. " I saw you solving those mathematic problems in less than a minute, how you do that do you have the answers memorized or something " Chichi asked. " Uh, well... you see I.. I ...Um " Bulma stuttered not really knowing what to say. " I knew it your family with those smart people in capsule corps aren't you I knew I had heard your last name before, why didn't you say anything " Chichi asked. " Please don't tell anyone Chichi " Bulma begged. " Why you are like the richest girl in school " Chichi said not really comprehending Bulma " Well you see if people knew they'll treat me different and I don't like that, please " Bulma begged once again. " Well fine but I think it's a stupid reason not say your true identity but if you want to keep it a secret than fine with me " Chichi said as she returned back to her work. " Thanks " Bulma mumbled. 

" Oh Bulma I have one question for you " Chichi said once again looking at Bulma 

" Yeah what is it " Bulma asked 

" Do you like Goku " Chichi asked seriously 

" What, no I do not like him, I'm going out with Steven " Bulma said a little shock at Chichi's question. " Why " 

" Oh because I like Goku and I thought that you liked him too, I just wanted to get it clear " Chichi said relived that Bulma didn't like Goku. 

" Not at all he's cute and all but don't get it the wrong way but I don't see him the kind of boyfriend material for me " Bulma said. 

" Oh okay so we are cool " Chichi said with a smile on her face 

" Yes " Bulma said giving Chichi a quick hug. 

" Oh Bulma I have a great idea, how about you seat in my table and I'll introduce you to the crew " Chichi said excitedly 

Bulma remembering Vegeta was in their crew said " Ah, no thanks but my friend Angela and I usually seat together so it wouldn't be fair of me to let her on her own " 

" You could bring her alone too, if you want to, I really don't mind " Chichi offered 

' Kuso ' Bulma thought as she was afraid this would happen 

" Really no thanks maybe some other day today it's her birthday and well she is my best friend " Bulma said relived she came up with something. 

" Okay, but if you change your mind you are welcomed at my table " Chichi said 

" Kay thanks " Bulma said as she went back to her work. 

After 10 minutes the bell rang meaning that next class was Music. Bulma had Music class with Goku, Steven, Angela, 18 and Yamcha. 

" Good Morning " Ms. Cheng sang 

* No answer * 

" Okay, today before we get started I'll like to say that the dance committee is now open for any of you young lovely students who want to attend the Talent show " Ms. Cheng said 

* No response * 

" Okay so lets start class " Ms. Cheng said once again. 

*** 

Meanwhile Vegeta was stuck in Spanish class with Catherine " Buenos dias mis queridos alumnos " Miss Perez said as she walked in. 

" Okay today we will start talking in Spanish so pick a partner and start " Miss Perez started 

" Hola Vegeta " Catherine said as she took a seat next to him 

The little Spanish Vegeta knew was curses so he answered her " Andate para el carajo, puta " Vegeta said with an accent ( A/N: Okay so 'Andate para el carajo, puta' is 'Go to f***, bitch ' ). Catherine not knowing what he said nodded and agreed. Vegeta only chuckled.

****

The bell for third period rang Bulma had Lab, Chichi- Lab, Goku- Math, Vegeta-Lab, Catherine-lab, Yamcha-Science, 18-Lab, Krillin- Spanish, Steven-Science and Angela-Math.

Bulma walked in quietly to Lab room only to be greeted by Chichi who asked her to seat by her. Bulma gulped nervously as she saw 18 seating to the left of Chichi, Catherine Next to 18 and Vegeta on Chichi's right. " No thanks but um...." Bulma said as she look at Christopher, Angela's cousin best friends ex " I'm seating next to Christopher, Sorry" Bulma mouthed the last part. " Maybe next time Chichi said as she felt something was wrong in this picture. " Hey you guys do you guys thinks that Bulma doesn't like you or she's really close to her friends" Chichi asked confuse " That wench doesn't deserve to seat with us she's an outsider " Vegeta roughly said " Vegeta that's not true, she's really nice and I wouldn't talk if I were you because I saw you talking to her before so don't start Bull---- with me " Chichi said angrily. " Don't talk to my baby like that Chichi" Catherine protested. " Ugh, Shut up " Vegeta and Chichi said in unison. Bulma had heard the whole conversation between Chichi and Vegeta, Bulma was almost in tears but decided to hold them back ' If he thinks of me that way than why the f--- did he kiss me ' Bulma thought frustratingly.

********

Meanwhile in science there was an interesting conversation going on between Steven and Yamcha " So did you sleep with her yet " Yamcha asked " No not yet but soon, soon I'll have the little wench wrapped around my finger begging me not to tell her secret " Steven said evilly " What's the whore's big secret " Yamcha asked " Soon Yamcha, soon you'll find out so will the whole school " Steven said as he gave a hysterical laugh. " Um Steven can you stop doing that your scaring me man " Yamcha said as he gave a small laugh. " No problem " Steven answered

*****************

Third period went by fast and it was time for Lunch. Bulma went to her locker to put her back inside today was not her day. She went to the bathroom quickly to check her make up and stuff and left to the lunchroom. In the end of the cafeteria sat Angela with her lunch waiting for Bulma " Hey Angie" Bulma greeted " Hey Bulma " Angela said as she looked at Bulma's sad expression " What happened Bulma " Angela asked " Nothing, I didn't sleep well that's all " Bulma replied. Angela knew that wasn't it but stopped pushing knowing it was going to make it worse. " Your not eating" Angela asked " No Angie I ate a big breakfast " Bulma lied " Ok".

Chichi, 18, Catherine, Goku, Yamcha, Krillen and Vegeta entered the lunchroom together and sat on the 2nd row on the left were the windows were. Bulma quickly looked behind her and saw Chichi starring at her with a smile on her face. " Oh yeah " Bulma mumbled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ANGIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU " Bulma sang out loud " Bulma are you okay, who are you singing it to " Angela whispered " Go along with it " Bulma whispered back " Uh, why " Angie asked " I'll tell you later " Bulma whispered. Angie gave Bulma her -okay you've got issues- look but screamed " Oh Bulma thank you, you remembered I'm so happy " The whole cafeteria was now starring at the two crazy people screaming out loud. Bulma giggled softly feeling pretty stupid. In the back you heard rude boys say 'hey hey lesbian chicks' or 'Bulma your hot' Bulma only yelled back " Shut up". 

When Bulma and Angela sat back down Bulma felt someone was watching her when she turned to see who her eyes happen to land on Vegeta who quickly turned away once she look at him. " Okay Bulma explain " Angela protested. 

" Okay you know Chichi don't you " Bulma started 

" Uh huh " 

" Well in math class Chichi and I became well.. friends and she-" 

" Friends oh my god for real " Angela said cutting Bulma off. 

" Yes friends anyways she asked me if I wanted to seat with them and I told them no because it was your birthday " Bulma finish. 

" Why didn't you want to seat with them " Angela asked 

" I'll tell you later, I don't want to speak about it now " Bulma said as she turned sad once again. 

" Uh okay " Angela said. 

" So are you going to go to the dance committee " Angela asked changing the subject 

" I don't know maybe " Bulma answered 

" Well I am and so are you " Angela said as she pulled Bulma to the signing sheet next to candy machines. 

" Okay so in the sheet they have Catherine, Christina, Chichi, 18, Nina and May, wow not many girls signed up " Angela stated " So that means they have space for us, yay " Angela said excitedly " Oh great " Bulma mumbled signing her name in the sheet. " So what song are we going to do " Bulma asked " I don't know yet, but I'll come up with something " Angela said. " What class you have next " Angela asked " Um I think History, you " Bulma asked " I have Spanish "Angela answered. 

The bell for 5th period rang Bulma went to her locker and got her stuff out and went to History class. When she enter she saw Vegeta seating next to her chair ' Kuso, I forgot we were partners ' Bulma thought furiously. She quickly took a seat next to Vegeta who didn't even turn to look at her. The class started had started and she hadn't notice but Vegeta was sometimes looking at her. When the teacher told them to work on the project Bulma took her book out and started writing an essay. Vegeta kept starring at her. 5th period went fast and the bell for 6th period rang, Bulma quickly put her books in her bag and got up she was about to leave but was stopped when someone grabbed her hand. 

A/N: This is my first long chapter yay hope all of you guys like it for the dance committee I'm thinking of putting Ashanti-Foolish and Aaliyah- More than a woman if you have more song just e-mail me or review kay. 


	11. Unforgivable Decisions. Part I

Sweet Cherry Lips.

Bulma twirled as she came face to face with no other than Steven. She admitted she was kind of disappointed it hadn't been Vegeta the one who had a hold of her hand. What was this feeling every time she was near him. Bulma was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Steven approaching her lips, slowly lifting her chin up and giving her a soft passionate kiss. Bulma broke the kiss giving him a small genuine smile. Steven lifted her face so he could study her beautiful features. Steven was leaning closer to give Bulma another kiss but stopped once Bulma pushed him away. Steven looked at Bulma with a confused expression on his face.

" What's wrong, Bulma?" Steven asked as he grabbed her hand with one hand while stroking her face with the other.

" I'm sorry Steven but I-I think we need a break" 

" WHAT!! Why, is it something I did, I swear Bulma I haven't cheated on you or any-"

" No, Steven no it's not that, It's just that well I think we need a break because I don't think this is working out " Bulma spoke softly as she noticed Steven's expression change completely.

" Bitch " he roared as he grabbed her wrist brutally. " Why are you playing me like this, You whore "

" Steven you are hurting me, let go" Bulma screamed loud enough for Steven to only hear.

" Not until you tell me who you slept with first, that's why right!!! That's why you don't feel anything for me anymore you probably fucked him and ended up falling for him right " Steven said as he tightened his hand squishing Bulma's wrist even tighter.

" Steven let go, please " Bulma cried as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Steven looked at Bulma's teary eyes and let go of her, he laugh cruelly and was about to smack her but was stopped by the French teacher Mr. Lescure when he grabbed his hand,.

" Mr. Ikeda follow me " Mr. Lescure said as he began walking towards the door followed by a very angry Steven who had left Bulma crying.

Bulma quickly wiped her tears and looked at her watch. 'Shit, can this day go any worse'. Bulma got up and looked at her left hand which she had bruises on. A small tear once again began to fall, she quickly wiped it of. Bulma grabbed her bag and left.

%%%%%****%%%%%%

Vegeta was wondering in the hallways bored to death after he had ditched Chemistry class when he heard Steven talking. Vegeta approached the lockers and hid silently listening to the intense conversation between Steven and Mr. Lescure.

" You will not touch that young lady again Steven, or else I will report you" Mr. Lescure angrily said.

" Mr. Lescure I will not lay another finger on her ever again, I promise " Steven lied

" Good, but you understand that after this incident you wont be able to be near Mrs. Briefs ever again.

" Yes I understand " Steven answered as he and Mr. Lescure began once again walking towards the main office. By now Vegeta was completely lost, what did he mean when Mr. Lescure said You will not touch that young lady ever again. Vegeta smirk as a thought crossed his mind maybe Bulma had broken up with Steven, his smirk disappeared as he saw Bulma nervously come out of the History class room. He notice she had some bruises on her wrist which she was trying to hide, but had no luck since she wasn't wearing a long sleeve shirt. He wanted to go and ask her what happened but at the same time didn't. This stupid confusion he had was starting to get on his nerves. 

* 

Bulma angrily pushed the door open for the girls bathroom and looked in the mirror. Bulma hold back her tears not really wanting to cry anymore, She licked her lips and forced a smile she was about to reach for her back pack when she heard someone call her name. Bulma's smile now faded, Bulma knew it was not Steven but it sounded like a males voice. Bulma ignored it and continued to reach for her back pack, Bulma once again heard her name being called this time louder. Bulma was now becoming annoyed she placed her pack in the floor and went to see who the hell was annoying her. She stuck her head out the bathroom door to see Yamcha standing outside looking frustrated. 

" Yes " Bulma said as she raised her eyebrow. 

" Thank god, I finally found you, Mr. B is looking for you " 

" Oh sorry about that I'll be out in a sec " Bulma answered 

Yamcha nodded as he waited for Bulma as she went in the bathroom once again, then came out with her Back Pack. 

" Ok, lets go " Bulma said 

Bulma and Yamcha began walking, Bulma couldn't resist the silence between them anymore so she spoke whatever she had on her mind. 

" So your name is Yamcha right " Bulma began 

" Yeah " Yamcha replied " So what's up with you and Steven " 

" HUH!!!! " Bulma shouted as she stopped to glance at Yamcha 

" So what's up with you and Steven " Yamcha repeated again. 

" Why you asking " Bulma asked 

" Don't know, curiosity I guess " Yamcha said coolly as they began walking. 

" Boy you change the subject pretty quickly, don't you? " Bulma said as Yamcha chuckled. 

" Sorry about that I can be pretty nosy sometimes " Yamcha said causing Bulma to giggle softly. 

" So what's up with you " Bulma began trying to avoid the subject of Steven. 

" Nothing new, just being little old me " Yamcha joked 

Bulma chuckled and opened the door for Gym Class. 

" Miss Briefs where have you been, where you trying to skip class " Mr. B asked as he handed her a pair of new sweat pants and a proper gym shirt. " Put it on, you're doing the mile run today " 

" Ugh, I don't have sneakers " Bulma lied 

" Young lady you better use some magic and make those sneakers appear or else I'll make my magic and give you an F " Mr. B said as he motioned for Yamcha to follow him, Yamcha waved goodbye to Bulma, as Bulma waved back. Bulma sighed and headed to her locker, she tried to be as slow as possible, but the F that Mr. B had promised her made her walk faster. Bulma quickly opened her locker and got her sneakers out, Bulma looked at her reflection in her mini mirror and tied her hair in a pony tail. Closing her locker Bulma walked slowly to the nearest bench to put her sneakers on, seen that there weren't any near benches she entered a classroom. Leaving the door open Bulma took off her shoes and put her sneakers on. Bulma growled as she saw her skirt had gotten wrinkled, Bulma picked her shoes up and went to her locker, this time running to put them away. Bulma entered the bathroom before she went to her locker, quickly changing her clothe Bulma changed her skirt with the new black Capri sweat pants Mr. B had gave her, she slipped the orange shirt that had a little stick man running. Bulma exited the bathroom carrying her clothe in her hand and heading to her locker, Bulma growled as she had messed up twice already trying to open her locker, she mumbled what was supposed to be her combination and tried again. Bulma growled as she messed up again " Shit " Bulma cursed as she heard a laugh. 

" You wouldn't be laughing if this happened to you, so shut up " Bulma said not looking at the person who had laughed at her. 

" Really, well I wouldn't be that stupid to forget my combination " 

Bulma froze as she recognized the voice, shivering lightly she spoke " Well I don't care " Bulma manage to avoid looking at the person who was speaking. 

" I don't bite you can look, you know " 

" I know you don't bite you freak but I am busy " Bulma said as her locker finally opened, Bulma quickly shoved her things in her locker and closed her locker a little to hard for her likings. " Bye " Bulma mumbled as she quickly headed to the gym. 

" Stupid Onna " 

******* 

" Ok do another round, come on you can do it Bulma " Mr. B yell as Bulma tried stopping for air. 

" Mr. B ...... Ple...ase " Bulma asked out of breath. 

" Two minutes Miss Briefs, two minutes " Mr. B said as he mentioned for another girl to start running. 

Bulma took a seat in the benches spilling some water in her face and shirt. Bulma then felt someone sit next to her, she turned to see Chichi smiling at her. 

" What's u, we need to talk " Chichi said seriously. 

" Ok, what happened Chichi, what's wrong " Bulma asked giving Chichi her full attention. 

" Is somebody bothering you from our group you do not want to sit with us " Chichi asked concerned 

Bulma froze as the reality hit her. Was she scared?, or was it the fact that every time she was near Vegeta her stomach flipped in different directions. 

" Ugh, it's not that Chichi your friends, there nice to me " Bulma said as calm as she could. 

" Okay so how about FINALLY you sit in our table tomorrow, you can bring Angela along if you like " Chichi said as she grabbed her stuff from the bench. 

" S..Sure, I guess " Bulma stuttered. 

" Alright then, its a date " Chichi joked. 

" Alright " Bulma said as she chuckled, as she saw Mr. approaching it was pretty obvious her two minutes were up. 

" Ready Miss Briefs " Mr. B asked. 

" Whatever " Bulma mumbled as she waved goodbye to Chichi. 

********* 

" You are such a shit head, you imbecile " 18 screamed as krillen picked up what was supposed to be their ' so call project '.

" My bad 18 I forgot you don't make mistakes " Krillen said sarcastically.

" Don't test me, Baldy " 18 threatened 

" Krillen and 18, do you mind we are trying to have a class here " Miss Kelly said.

" Sorry " Krillen apologized

" Bite me " 18 answered to Miss Kelly, luckily for her she was unheard by Miss Kelly.

" So I guess I'll see you and your big head later " 18 said sarcastically as she nudged Krillen in the head.

" Woohoo, lucky me " Krillen joked.

*********

"BULMA" Angela screamed as she ran to Bulma who was by her locker preparing her stuff to leave.

" What, what happened " Bulma asked

" OH MY GOD BULMA YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST HEARD IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM "Angela screamed as her expression was no longer a smile but a worried look on her face.

" A little louder " Bulma teased

" Oh, my bad sorry. Bulma lets go somewhere private this is some big shit we going to talk about " Angela said seriously.

" Ok tell me what happened " Bulma asked as they entered the closest classroom.

" Bulma after I tell you this, I want you to take along deep breath and let it out and think about what you're going to do to this person before you actually do something stupid, ok " Angela asked seriously

" Ok Angela just tell me damn it " Bulma pleaded

" Bulma, Catherine is spreading rumors about you " 

" WHAT!!!!, what kind " Bulma screamed as fear over took her body.

" You don't even want to know " 

A/N: So finally this chapter has an end I thought it was going to keep on going till Angela told Bulma that Catherine had..., oops almost gave it away. Hehehehe silly me, anyways no reviews no chapter. PLEASE REVIEW at least 20 more reviews so like I need 89 or 90 reviews. Thanks to all who read my story.


	12. Unforgivable Decisions. Part II

Sweet Cherry Lips- Unforgivable Decisions. Part II

" Oh yes I do " Bulma answered 

" Ok, Catherine has been telling everyone you and Steven had sex and-" Angela was starting to say but was interrupted as Bulma spoke.

" WHAT, are you sure " Bulma asked

" Um yeah pretty sure but can I finish "

" Oh I'm sorry go on " Bulma spoke more calmly.

" Ok not only has Catherine said that, but she also said that you are on top of this other guys d*** while you were with Steven that's why you guys broke up with him this morning " Angela said 

" That's not true you know that, right " Bulma asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Of course I know it's not true, but what about Steven, did you guys actually break up " Angela asked

" Yeah I did break up with him but not because of what Catherine said " Bulma explained 

" Oh, what happened Bulma you have been acting pretty strange " Angela asked

" Ughh its a long story , how about we go to eat something because I'm starving, I'll deal with Catherine tomorrow " Bulma said as she looked at her watch. " Its 4 a clock, lets go get an ice cream and Ill tell you everything " 

" Ok Bulma but the truth " Angela said as she opened the door 

" Yeah, yeah " Bulma said as she sighed.

********

" Catherine, you are a bitch " Steven said as he kissed her neck sucking in her soft tan skin softly earning a moan from her.

" Well we taught that whore not to mess with you, didn't we " Catherine said as she slowly her shirt off.

" What's going to happen now, I lost the little wench " Steven asked as he began undoing her bra.

" Well I got that cover, someone is finishing the job for you, Hun " Catherine said as her bra fell.

" Oh yea, who might that be " 

" Oh, you'll soon find out " Catherine spoke as she started giggling uncontrollably as Steven threw her in the bed and got on top of her.

" Really, I can't wait "

*********

" Chichi I am very hungry " Goku whined as they entered the tenth store.

" Goku, come on this is the last store I promise " Chichi said as she hugged Goku while kissing his cheek.

" Chichi you said that two hours ago " Goku said with sarcasm in his voice

" Last one, promise " Chichi said as Goku mumbled a 'whatever'.

********

" So that's when I noticed I didn't feel anything for Steven, so I broke it off " Bulma said as Angela took a bite of her sandwich.

" Wow, so are you like 'IN LOVE' with Vegeta " Angela asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and took a sip of her Pepsi.

" No defiantly, never I would never fall for that jerk " Bulma said with a hint of anger in her voice.

" Bulma stop lying to yourself after what you just told me it's pretty obvious that you like Vegeta as much as he likes you, you and him are just to slow to actually understand that " Angela said as called the waitress for the check.

" Ok mother " Bulma joked as she played with her untouched Ice cream.

" You know you owe me right, I mean you were the one who offered the Ice Cream but look I ended up paying for it " Angela said as Bulma gave her the finger.

" I know, I know " Bulma answered as she waited for Angela at the exit.

" Bulma I'm going to cut my hair " Angela said as she let loose of her long light brown hair.

" Why it looks cool like this " Bulma asked as she started playing with Angela's hair.

" I know, but I need a new look and a new boyfriend " 

" Let me guess you had a fight with Ben " Bulma asked 

" Yeah, but this time it's real " Angela said 

" What happened now ?" Bulma asked as they walked inside Angela's car. 

" Nothing just that he cheated on me again " Angela said casually 

" Oh " 

" So where we going " Angela asked as she took her lip-gloss out. 

" Ummm........... how about the salon and we get our hair done " Bulma asked as she grabbed Angela's lip-gloss and put it on. 

" Ok " Angela said as she started her car and drove off to the nearest salon in town. 

************ 

" OK Hun what you want in your hair " Said Carline as she examined Bulma's hair. 

" I don't know, what do you think Angela " Bulma asked as she turned to see Angela flirting with a guy. 

Bulma rolling her eyes looked at her straight hair and started thinking of possibilitys to do with it. " Carline you got any samples " Bulma asked 

" Sure Hun hold on " Carline said as she reached her fourth cabinet and took out four big hard covered books. " Ok This is for long hair, and this for short hair and this for designs, so you pick whatever you want Hun ok " Carline said as she gave the books to Bulma, Bulma mumbled a thanks and searched the four books. 

************************* 

A/N: Anyways sorry this chapter was mad short but I promise next chapter will be longer. 


End file.
